Laser materials processing uses a laser to cut, score, scribe, mark, weld, and perforate materials such as paper, plastics, and other target materials.
Metal belts with vacuum holes have been used in industrial applications to hold and transport target materials to be processed or converted by mechanical methods. Metal belts have not been commonly used in laser processing, however. One reason that metal belts are not commonly used is because the laser and the byproducts of laser processing can damage these metal belts and target materials during laser processing.